


requests?

by JD123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All smut, If i think i can write them, Kinks are welcome, M/M, No Angst, most likely gonna be short drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD123/pseuds/JD123
Summary: When Armin just doesnt want to get up, Eren resorts to desperate measuresWas requested by RaefillSorry if its a bit short but hope you enjoy it





	1. Chapter 1

Any requests?  
Post a comment down below  
No guarantee of them happening  
But I will try


	2. SleepyHead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Armin just doesnt want to get up, Eren resorts to desperate measures
> 
>  
> 
> Was requested by Raefill  
> Sorry if its a bit short but hope you enjoy it

"Cmon Armin wake up"  
A mere grumble is all eren gets before the snoring returns. He's been trying to wake Armin for ten minutes now but it's no use, no matter how much he shoves, Armin just doesn't wanna get up.   
"Screw it maybe this will work" as a last ditch effort he tugs the blanket off of Armin, letting it rest at the edge of the bed  
"Now get...up" he made a big mistake.  
Eren blushed as he gazed at Armins almost bare form, wearing nothing but a pair of tight boxers.  
"Oh god uh..Armin" he shoves him again, irritating him and causing him to roll onto his back  
"Armin you...oh my god"

He could see it, the bulging it caused in the front of Armin's boxers, the smooth, wet tip poking out of the leg hole  
Eren's mouth was practically watering at this point. He shouldn't, he mustn't, but he just cant resist.  
He climbs onto the bed.

Kneeling at Armin's legs, he slowly reaches out and circles a finger around the glans, gathering a drop of precum and bringing it to his mouth  
"Mmm" he moans "I think i want more"  
He slowly tugs down Armin's boxers to reveal the semi hard length  
*My god, i didnt think...*  
He gently grasps it, feeling the weight  
"So big" he whispers before leaning down and giving an experimental lick to the head and then another.  
He circles his tongue around it, loving the taste

"Mmh" armin moans  
Eren looks up and sighs in relief   
*Still asleep thank god*  
Armins cock starts to grow to its full length, twitching slightly in erens grasp. He takes the head in his mouth and begins to gently suck.

Armin writhes slightly as eren works his magic, tonguing the slit and slowly stroking him. Eren takes him deeper into his mouth and moans around it, his other hand caressing and squeezing his balls.  
"Mmf" Armin moans again but this doesnt stop eren who keeps moving downwards until he finds his face nestled against a well groomed patch of blond hair.

Eren stays there for a second before pulling back to catch his breath, a strand or two of saliva connecting his lips to armins cock.  
"Fuck, why didnt i think of doing this sooner?" He whispers to himself, pumping the soaking member with both hands  
Armin subconsciously thrusts into his grip and groans, clearly close to his limit.  
"If he doesnt wake up after this I'll be shocked"

Eren leans back down and licks around the tip once again, Armin continuing to move his hips  
*He's not going to last long* Eren thinks  
He squeezes his length harder and flicks his tongue against his frenulum, anticipating Armins climax  
"Nggh..mmm.ah" Armin still moans and writhes at erens actions until

"AHH!" He cums, sperm erupting from the tip of his cock onto Ere'ns face and tongue, some of it splattering his abdomen before the last drops pour slowly down his already soaked dick.  
Eren swallows what he can, he would take in the beautiful sight of Armin right now but he notices him stirring slightly, he takes that as his sign to head downstairs.

A few seconds later armin opens his eyes and looks down at the state he's in  
"Man, must've had a wet dream" he says, bringing a hand down to gently brush his dripping cock  
"A very wet dream".


End file.
